A night together
by XxClearNoizxX
Summary: Like every night since teamJNPR was made Pyrrha meets Jaune one the roof to train him as she trains him feeling arise.


Jaune walked up to the roof, night had fallen and the stars sparkled high above with the broken moon. The air was cool as he stood on the roof he took in the breeze as it went though each strand of his bright blonde hair. "Jaune!" A cheery voice yelled from behind him. He turned around to see Pyrrha in her fighting attire approach him. "Hi, Pyrrha how yah doing?" Jaune asked. "Are you ready for todays lesson?" Pyrrha said with a smile on her face completely ignoring his question. Jaune sighed yet another failed attempted to stall combat practice. He liked being around Pyrrha but getting beat up by her every night for a hour...not so much.

With regret in in his voice he answered yes. "Yesterday I showed you some simple moves to block a close range attack tonight we will test what you have learned." He used every muscle in his face to not make one another night of getting beat up and bruised. Didn't Cardin and his possy do that enough to him "Wooo." He said sarcastically. Pyrrha picked up on Jaune's attitude change. She knew Jaune lost motivation sometimes especially when he was having trouble grasping a new move or concept." Jaune, I know you don't like to get beat up especially when I teach you. But if you want to become a better fighter and protect the ones around you or the ones you love, just for one hour bare the pain. Cause this hour of bareing pain can save you from trying to bare a pain for a life time."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha speechless from her words she was really full of wisdom for someone the same age as him. It was no wonder she was a top fighter in Remnant. Jaune closed his eyes and took in a breath of air he opened his eyes apon exhaling. "Okay. I'm ready. Hit me with everything you got." Jaune said getting into a fighting stance. One hand potioned near his face the other near his chest both of his hands curling into fists.  
Pyhraa smirked and rushed towards him her weapon in hand as she decided to fake him out.

When she got close enough to Jaune she went to jab at his stomach he immediately went to block his stomach as his hand went down to the area. Pyrrha then swung her sword around and hit Jaune's feet knocking him to the ground shocked. She used that to her advantage and swung at him vertically Jaune was quick to notice this and raised his arms in a X to block it. Pyrrha took note of his improvement as she did Jaune swept his feet under her feet causeing her to fall right on her butt. Now it was her turn to be surprised, Jaune then quickly got on top of her grabbing her own weapon and pointing it at her.

She smiled up at him. "Disarming arming the enemy, good job." She then wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist and with her leg strength flew Jaune to the other side of the roof. Pyrrha's weapon went flying from his hands. Jaune laid on the ground trying to process what just happened. As Jaune did she ran towards him once she reached him she bent down to pick up her wepon. When Pyrrha was close enough Jaune then kicked her legs from under her again. The theme of the lesson must be the element of surprise. Pyrrha thought to herself as she fell right on top of Jaune. Once Pyrrha fell on him he rolled over making sure to hold Pyrrha's hands above her head so she couldn't wanted to praise Jaune on such a good hustle in the fight they just had. It was probably the best one they had in a couple of weeks. But she couldn't because of the position she was in was very awkward and the crush she had on him wasn't helping ether. So of course she was blushing like mad epically while looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Um...Pyrrha, you okay?"

Jaune asked a puzzled expression on his face this knocked her right out of her trance and also caused her to shoot right up from her position causing her head to slam into Jaune's. "Ow." They said in unison both holding their heads with their hands. "Does this mean we tied?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha chuckled, "No. This means the lesson is over." Pyrrha got up first and then offered a hand to Jaune. She reached out to grab it but Jaune suddenly pulled back. "Your not going to pull me down and punch me or something, are you?" He asked with awkward chuckel. "No. Like I said before the test is over." He smiled at Pyrrha and then put his hand out once more. Pyrrha took his hand with much pride. His hand felt warm and made her feel welcome. Jaune used the little strength he had to pull her up as he did, he noticed the mussel on her arm. He admired how she was so strong yet so beautiful. Soon Pyrrha was up on her feet and wiping the slight dirt she had on her off.

"You probably know this but you pass with flying colors not only did you show grate defense but your attacks were effective and you even threw me off a few times." She put her hand on Jaune's shoulder who smiled at her. "Well thanks, I do have a good tutor." As Jaune said this he threw a wink at Pyrrha, her heart pounded a hundred miles per minute and her cheeks turned red again. "See you back at the dorm, tutor." He waved as he walked away, Pyrrha stood their in shock. She was pretty sure he wasn't flirting but the little place in her heart hoped different.

* * *

Yes. I am back at it again with them shipping one shots always wanted to a Arkos one. It is a short one but lets be real how much can one do with Jaune and Pyrrha on a roof. Any way comment thoughts, helpful criticism, subcribe to me for more shippy stuff(And possibly xReader stuff in the future *Wiggles eyebrows*) Later guys, stay fresh.


End file.
